pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Live ! In New York City
Barney Live ! In New York City (known on show posters as Barney Live! At Radio City) was Barney's second stage show (following Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing Along, Goes to School, In Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater), performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 6, 1994. It was released on video on August 1, 1994 being the first video in the Classic Collection series. It was the largest stage show ever featuring Barney & Friends, mostly due to the size of Radio City Music Hall. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Major Character *Barney (David Joyner as body performer, Bob West as voice) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers as body performer, Julie Johnson as voice) *The Winkster (David Voss/Ashley Wood) *B.J. (Jeff Brooks as body performer, Patty Wirtz as voice) *Guest (Morgan Jordan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around The Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Song #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #I Am a Fine Musician #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? #The Wheels On The Bus #Five Little Monkeys #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song #Me and My Teddy #Five Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back #London Bridge #Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You #Everyone is Special #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Trivia *This was the only time "The Barney Bag" was sung for 2 verses (the second verse was a reprise of the first). *This was the first and only time the Barney Bag played a huge role. In fact, this was also the only Barney concert to have the Barney Bag at all. *After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". *Carlos makes his first appearance as a cameo guest, with barely any dialogue (except for his "Hi, everybody!" when he first appears), yet he has more lines than Kelly. He becomes a main character in Season 3. *In addition, this is Kelly's only appearance, although she doesn't really speak except her "Hi, everyone!" when she is introduced by Barney. However, she would appear as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World. *All the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for each performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs were prerecorded, however. *Carlos and Kelly sort of have minor roles, since they are never seen after they take Baby Bop's tricycle to the back of the clubhouse, until the number I Am A Fine Musician. *David Voss was also the costume performer for Barney in the five Barney and the Backyard Gang videos, before passing the torch over to David Joyner. *The show was never intended to go on tour and didn't, mainly because many of the sets couldn't be transported (Radio City Music Hall is much larger than most theaters and arenas). *Some songs from this concert were featured in the "Barney's Favorites Vol. 2" CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", & "My Aunt Came Back". *This is the Winkster's only appearance. *This is the first show to have the Barney theme shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *This is the last time Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. *This is Carey Stinson's first taped appearance as an alternate body performer for Barney. Like the Winkster, Barney used a double for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). The Barney suit that he used is the suit used for some episodes in Season 3. He would later be Barney's main body performer in My Party With Barney What in a Name Birthday Ole Let Eat beginning in 2001, on Barney & Friends. *This was also Jeff Brook's first appearance as BJ's costume perfromer. *This is also the first video to feature a shorter BJ. *This is B.J.'s first apperance on a stage show. *After the Please and Thank You number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *The total number of times Barney said thank you to the audience at once is at least 38 times with an inhale in between. *This home video works with the Actimates Barney Doll. *When the curtain goes back up at the end of the video, the band members and clowns are seen. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Barney Video Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:PBS Kids Movies